Gary (TV)
Gary é um dos personagens da série de TV, The Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como um dos membros da gangue Os Salvadores. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe nada sobre a vida de Gary antes do surto começar, provavelmente ele tenha morado na Virginia ou nos arredores de Washington, DC. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento do apocalipse, ele se juntou a Negan e seus homens. 7ª Temporada "Service" Depois de acompanhar Negan os Salvadores para Alexandria os suprimentos de lá, Gary encontrou uma câmara de vídeo com uma gravação antiga de Rick e mostrou a seu líder, que ficou surpreso com a má aparência que tinha o oficial naquele momento. "Sing Me a Song" Após a chegada de Rosita, Eugene e Spencer em Alexandria depois de sua jornada em busca de suprimentos para entrega semanal, eles foram recebidos por Gary no portão da comunidade, dando-lhes a entender que os Salvadores estavam na cidade. "Hearts Still Beating" Depois de Rosita, Eugene e Spencer entrarem na comunidade, Gary se agradou dos suprimentos que Spencer tinha conseguido. Após a chegada de Rick e Aaron em Alexandria com um caminhão de suprimentos, Gary vê uma nota ofensiva para os salvadores, e ele com David batem em Aaron brutalmente enquanto Rick tenta impedir. "Hostiles and Calamities" Ao voltarem para o Santuário com Eugene refém, Gary com outros salvadores baterem em Dwight como punição por ele ter deixado Daryl escapar. Mais tarde, Gary permaneceu fora da base, enquanto Negan deu boas-vindas a Eugene e quando quando foi perguntado quem Gary era, ele respondeu dizendo Negan. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Dias depois, Gary com Roy ajudou outros salvadores a remover árvores caídas estrada para Alexandria. Ao chegar em Alexandria mais uma vez, Gary um caminhão revelando bombas que o grupo de Rick tinha preparado para iniciar uma guerra. Embora não foi visto ele lutar na batalha, pode-se inferir que ele recuou junto com o resto dos Salvadores restantes. 8ª Temporada "The Big Scary U" Após o fatídico ataque de Rick e seu grupo ao Santuário, resultando na fábrica sendo cercada por centenas de caminhantes; Gary reuniu-se com os salvadores de alto escalão e ouviu atentamente seus planos de encontrar uma maneira de acabar com a horda que os isolava do lado de fora. Mais tarde, depois que os trabalhadores deixam de lado seus escritórios e vão até o chão de fábrica para expressar suas queixas para Simon e sua equipe geraram um debate feroz, Gary fez o que pôde para acalmar os trabalhadores até o aparecimento súbito de Negan, que acalmou os nervos de todo o grupo. "How It's Gotta Be" Graças ao plano de Eugene que desviou a horda de caminhantes para fora do santuário, os Salvadores conseguiram finalmente escapar de sua prisão e irem atrás de vingança. Gary acompanhou Simon para interceptar a viagem que fazia Maggie com seu povo para Alexandria, onde o bandido apareceu com Jerry ferido e apontou-lhe a arma em todos os momentos enquanto Simon informava a Maggie o que aconteceria com Hilltop de agora em diante. O bandido também disse que a mulher tinha matado um de seu grupo em ataques recentes, e queria atirar em Jerry, mas Simon assassina a sangue frio um amigo de Maggie. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Mais tarde, Gary acompanhou Simon e um grupo de Salvadores até o lixão dos Catadores para deixar claro o acordo deles com eles; embora depois de vários confrontos entre Jadis e Simon, este ordenou que seus homens matassem todos os comerciantes de sucata e mantivessem em segredo o massacre que haviam feito. "The Key" Preparados para atacar a Colônia Hilltop com armas contaminadas com vísceras dos caminhantes; Os salvadores foram forçados a parar no meio da estrada quando Negan se separou do grupo depois de ser perseguido por Rick em seu veículo. Gary com o resto de seus companheiros de equipe esperou pacientemente por Dwight e Simon voltar com notícias sobre o paradeiro de seu líder e depois de descobrir que este poderia ter morrido, a bandido seguiu o plano de Simon para vingar a morte de Negan e por um fim em Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Arat e seus companheiros chegaram aos portões de Hilltop e iniciaram um confronto contra os habitantes da comunidade; onde a mulher continuava apoiando Simon e foi ordenada a cercar a mansão no caso de alguém estar se escondendo deles. No entanto, antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo, os bandidos foram atacados de surpresa e forçados a fugir aterrorizados antes de serem mortos. "Worth" Depois de descobrir que seu líder ainda estava vivo, Gary não perdeu tempo para se encontrar com o homem e os outros tenentes do bandido para elaborar seu próximo ataque às tropas de Rick; decidindo de uma vez por todas terminar o grupo inteiro em vez de deixá-los vivos como haviam planejado antes. No entanto, quando Simon foi acusado de assassinar todo o grupo de Jadis, Gary foi condenado a morrer por Negan por causa de sua participação no abate e foi morto por seus companheiros. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Roy matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis e pessoas sem nome. Aparições Categoria: Salvadores TV